St. Jude Children's Research Hospital is dedicated to improving the treatment of children with catastrophic illnesses, with a primary focus on cancer treatment and research. Investigators at St. Jude Children's Cancer Center are dedicated to the discovery of basic biological mechanisms in cancer pathogenesis and to improving the diagnosis and treatment for childhood cancers. Our scientists and physicians, whether engaged in discovery oriented, laboratory research or patient-focused clinical investigation, share a common dedication to improving the treatment and cure of children with cancer. Areas of strength in our Cancer Center include investigations of fundamental cell processes such as transcriptional regulation, cell signal transduction, and cell cycle control, elucidation of molecular mechanisms of oncogenesis including chromosomal translocations and tumor suppressor gene inactivation, molecular analysis of drug action, evaluation of innovative treatment strategies and the development of new therapeutic modalities. Hallmarks of our multidisciplinary research programs include a strong foundation of discovery-oriented, investigator-initiated research, and successful interactions among basic scientists and clinical investigators to translate new findings into innovative treatments to improve the outcomes of children with cancer. St. Jude Children's Cancer Center comprises six established programs (Signal Transduction, Hematological Malignancies, Molecular Oncogenesis, Solid Malignancies, Transplantation and Gene Therapy, and Viral Oncogenesis and Tumor Immunology) and two developing programs (Neurobiology and Brain Tumors, and Cancer Prevention and Control), supported by 18 Shared Resources that facilitate multidisciplinary research among our 141 Cancer Center members. As the only NCI-sponsored Cancer Center devoted solely to cancer in children, St. Jude is uniquely positioned to integrate basic and clinical research to elucidate the mechanisms and improve the treatment of childhood cancers.